Talking to Elliot
by SvufanEOshipper
Summary: They struggled to make that decission. It involves a long way and different situations but now... Elliot could finally express his feelings. EO
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

I'm working in this new story, its called "Talking with Elliot" Maybe it's too crazy, or maybe is not so bad. Tell me what you think: There is this group of people, who go and talk with Elliot trying to make him tell Olivia that he loves her and stuff. I was thinking that this group of people could be formed by us, EO shippers from fanfiction. So if you want to be part of the group, write me review with your name and what do you want to do in the story. First 3 reviews will get the 3 main roles!! (of course I'm also going to be part of the group!)

Click that button if you want to participate


	2. People

**_Author's Note: _Thank you to all the people who reviewed and liked my idea. First three reviews were BiggestSVUFAN (Jennifer) svulawyer(Anya) and sailormoonfreak5311 (Maria) so they will be the "main" characters, of course I'm including all you people who want to participate. Thank you for your wonderful ideas!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, not even characters you don't recognize (those belong to you, guys!) I'm including some other characters of my own, you'll see. Hope you like!**

Captain Cragen was sitting on his chair, staring at his two detectives: Elliot and Olivia. They were talking, laughing... If he didn't know them well enough, he'd say they were in love. Every people who met them thought they were married to each other. Even Munch used to joke about their relationship. No, they weren't in love... right? He sent them to take a psychological exam about each other 2 years ago and the Dr. didn't mention anything about "love"... did she? Don picked up the phone and he called her, just to tell her about his doubts.

_Ringing_

"_Hello?"_ A female's voice answered

"Hi. I'm Captain Cragen from Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. Can I talk to Dr. Rebecca Hendrix please"

"_I'm sorry. Dr. Hendrix moved to California. I'm Dr. Jennifer Stone, can I help you?"_

"Look, I had an issue with two of my detectives and I wanted to see if Dr. Hendrix noticed something strange when she evaluated them"

"_Something strange like what?" Dr. Stone asked_

"I don't know... strange stuff"

"_Hmm... I could re-evaluate them and see if there's any of this... 'strange stuff' " _

"Yeah... That would be fine, thanks Dr."

"_OK, tell your detectives to be here tomorrow morning"_

"They will" Cragen said, and he looked at Elliot and Olivia again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... El, how's Kathy and the kids? Well... not exactly kids, just Eli... anyways" Olivia said, still laughing.

"They are fine. Eli... growing and growing" Elliot said with a big smile on his face.

"You know... I missed this" Olivia said

"What?" Elliot asked

"You and me. Talking. But really talking, not a brief chat about Rikers" Olivia said

"Yeah, me too" Elliot said

Cragen interrupted them: "You two: tomorrow morning, Dr. Stone's office"

"Why?" Olivia asked

"Psychological exam" Cragen answered, trying not to look them in the eyes

"Again? I thought we were over it" Elliot said

"I just want you to be re-evaluated" Cragen said

"Last time, it was because we were fighting a lot. Now, we almost never fight. And that's why you want us to be re-evaluated?" Olivia asked, but Cragen had left

"I guess he does" Elliot said "Let's go, Liv, we're finished" Elliot said and they left.

----------------------------------- Next day, outside Dr. Stone's office building -------------------------

"Hi. We are looking for... Dr. Jennifer Stone?" Elliot told a woman that was sitting outside the building

"Yeah... she's a little bit late today. I'm her lawyer, assistant and best friend, Anya Ramsey" She said, shaking Olivia's and Elliot's hands.

"Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler" Olivia said

"Is Jennifer in any kind of trouble?" Anya asked

"No, of course not. We are here for an examination" Olivia said

"I see... I'm gonna call her" Anya took her cellphone and she said "Hey Jenn, where are you?....... Look, your patients are here............ You better hurry up............ Bye"

"And?" Elliot asked

"She's stuck in the traffic. She'll be here soon... I hope. Damn I forgot my keys and I can't open the door, I'm sorry, you'll have to wait standing"

"That's just fine, don't worry" Olivia said

Elliot's cell phone ringed "Stabler" He answered

"_Dad!! Mom went crazy!!" Kathleen's scared voice said_

"Kathleen, calm down. What do you mean?" Elliot asked

"_She is running around the house, screaming some crap about..."_

"About what? Kathleen, tell me"

"_About Olivia and you... ahhhhhhh!" Kathleen screamed_

" Kathleen! What happened?!"

"_Mom throw a vase! Wait... she's leaving. Dad, she's leaving! She took her purse and left!"_

"Kathleen just stay there and I'll be there as soon as I can. Take care"

"What happened?" Olivia asked

"Kathy left the house. I need to go, Liv. Tell the Dr. I'll take the examination another day" Elliot said. Then his cell phone ringed again "Kathleen I told you that..."

"_Kathleen? I'm Maria Palm, remember me?"_

"Maria? Oh Kathy's friend right?"

"_Ex-friend, please. Look, we haven't talked in years, but she called me a minute ago. Said she'd never return to your house. What did you do to her?"_

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I'm going to see my children right now" Elliot said

"_Are you busy? Don't worry, I'm on my way to your house"_

"You don't have to. I'll go"

"_Elliot, if Kathy returns, I think it would be better if she sees me and not you"_

"... Well, maybe you're right. But I'll go there later OK?" Elliot said

"_Fine. Bye"_

"I think I'm going to stay" Elliot told Olivia

"Really? Why?" She asked

"A Kathy's old friend is going with the children. I don't know if it's a good idea. Maria and Kathy broke up their friendship years ago"

"Nothing better than a resentful friend for dealing with her problems. Believe me" Olivia said. Then, a car stopped in front of the building, and a tall woman got out of it.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jennifer Stone. I'm so sorry for the delay" She said, looking at Elliot and Olivia. "Are you okay?" She asked Elliot

"I'm just confused... about my marriage" Elliot said

"Then I'll start with you" Jennifer said, opening the door. "Detective Benson, please take a sit" She told Olivia

"Thank you" Olivia said, watching how Elliot and Jennifer entered her office and she closed the door.

**This is just the introduction, I'm planning on making of this a long story, it all depends on how you like it. If you reviewed last "chapter" and you didn't see your name in this one, don't worry, I'll include you on the next chapters.**

**Can you write something for me, please?**


	3. Elliot's examination

**Ok, so thank you for your reviews. Here's chapter 3, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, since we all know Elliot and Olivia haven't hooked up in the show (yet) I can tell you I own nothing. Dick Wolf does, lucky man :)**

"Detective Stabler, you just mentioned you're worried about your marriage" Jennifer said

"I am" Elliot said

"Why?"

"My daughter Kathleen called, she said my wife Kathy had went crazy, and that she left the house"

"Well, that's serious. But as you know, we are to talk about something else. Actually, someone else" She said

"Olivia. Yeah, I know" Elliot said smiling

"Why are you smiling? I thought you two didn't like the idea of being re-examined" Jennifer said

"It's just that we've been trough this before. And I think is pointless... but still fun" Elliot said

"Fun? Is it fun that your captain thinks you and Olivia have a dysfunctional partnership?" she asked

"No, what is fun is to demonstrate we're not dysfunctional" Elliot said, smiling again

"OK" Jennifer said laughing "So tell me, how would you describe your relationship with Olivia?" she asked

"We're best friends" he answered automatically

"I understand you've had some... troubles"

"Just like everyone. We have our differences, but every time we can solve it" Elliot said

"How do you solve it?" Jennifer asked. Elliot didn't know how to answer, because each trouble he had with Olivia, led them to the point they were screaming to each other, then someone gave them the solution, and one of them accepted his fault.

"Realizing who's right and who's wrong" He answered, after thinking for a minute.

"Interesting answer. Can you tell me how do you realize that?" She asked

"You know, after we fight, somehow we always end in a difficult situation, that makes us think. And after we think, we know who screwed up"

"Elliot, is it easy for you?" Jennifer asked

"I don't know. It's just that I'm usually who's wrong and I end knowing that I'm hurting Olivia. And I don't wanna hurt her" Elliot answered, he took a deep breath and he continued "She's such an amazing person, you'll see when you examine her, she's so charming and intelligent, sensitive and beautiful... Gos, she's so beautiful. She's perfect" Elliot said, knowing Dr. Stone would notice he loved her and not caring about it. "She was going to know anyways" he thought

"Sorry, what did you say?" Jennifer asked

"Oh, did I say that aloud? Don't worry, it doesn't matter" Elliot said

"No, please tell me. That's why I'm here, to listen" she said

"You now know my secret right?" he asked

"What secret are you talking about?" Jennifer asked, but she knew what he was referring to, and yes, she had discovered it: he loved Olivia. The way he talked about her, that shine in his eyes when he was thinking of her. It was obvious.

"Don't play with me, Dr. I know you know. And I'm not gonna say it again"

"All right, let's move on. I want to talk about your family" she said

"My wife's name is Kathy, and and we have 5 children" he answered, quickly

"Is everything going fine with Kathy? Because when I got here, you told me you were worried about your marriage"

"No, it's not going fine. We fight very often, we discuss for anything: what color should my shirt be, why did I forget to call her, why do I always get home late... It's annoying" Elliot said

"Have you mentioned the reason why you do all that?"

"Yes, I have. And it's always the same: I have to work, and my job requires more from me than usual jobs do. But she doesn't understand."

"Elliot, I know what I'm going to ask you does not concern me, but... are you planning on keep your marriage alive?" Jennifer asked, knowing that it would be hard for Elliot to answer.

"..." Elliot couldn't say anything

"Elliot? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to" She said, being comprehensive with him

"No" he said

"What did you say?"

"No, I'm not planning on keep going with Kathy. Not anymore" Elliot said

-------------MEANWHILE, IN THE STABLER RESIDENCE----------------------

Maria knocked the door. She waited for a minute, and then a blond, fifteen year-old girl opened.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth Stabler asked

"Lizzie? God, look how grown up you are!" Maria said, and she tried to hug her, but Lizzie stepped back. "I'm Maria. Remember me?"

"No. Please go, my dad's on his way here, and believe me, you don't want to to meet him. He's a cop" Lizzie said, but deep inside, she remembered that woman: Blue eyes, brown short hair, and that kind smile. She just couldn't remember from where.

"You don't understand. Your father sent me here. Kathy and I, we used to be friends. But I haven't been here in 5 years, that's why you can't remember me. Lizzie, come on, call Maureen, she'll tell you I'm right" Maria said

"Maureen doesn't live here anymore, she went to college. I don't know who you are, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to talk with strangers" Lizzie was closing the door, just when Kathleen showed behind her and she shouted:

"Maria!" Kathleen ran and hugged her "I can't believe you're here!"

"Hey Kathleen! How are you all?" she asked, seeing Dick appearing through the door

"Not so good. Are you here because of mom, right? Well, she left" Kathleen said

"I know, and that's why I'm here. Let's get inside" Maria said. When they got inside, she saw Eli sitting on his chair. "Wow, is he your son?!" She asked Kathleen

"Hell no! He's our little brother, Eli. He was born last year"

"I can't believe it, Elliot and Kathy are unstoppable" she said

"Used to be. Now a days, dad sleeps on the couch almost every night" Dick commented

"Your mother called my an hour ago. She sounded pretty pissed, what happened?"

"I made a little comment about Olivia and she started screaming and throwing thing around. I've never seen mom like that... I guess she reached her breaking point in jealousy" Elizabeth said

"Wait a minute... Who is Olivia?" Maria asked, confused

"Dad's co-worker, partner, best friend and who knows what else" Dick said, with a smile in his face.

-----------------------BACK TO THE DR. STONE'S OFFICES------------------------------

"We're finished Elliot, please tell Detective Benson to come inside" Jennifer said. Elliot got out and saw Olivia resting in the couch, reading a magazine

"Your turn, Liv" He said

"Fine..." Olivia said, looking at his eyes, worried. Elliot noticed that and he said:

"Don't worry. She doesn't bite"

**Next chapter: Olivia's examination, more about Kathy... Don't forget to review, please! :)**


	4. Olivia's examination

**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews last chapter :). hey, has anybody seen the movie "Marley & Me"? The only movie that made me laugh, cry and reflect. So awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something... but I don't. Only the plot**

Olivia walked slowly towards the half-open door. She could see Dr. Stone writing something. Actually, Jennifer looked friendlier than their previous therapist: Rebecca Hendrix. Jennifer was tall, with long and curly brown hair, gray eyes and she wore glasses.

"Oh, Olivia, come inside please" Jennifer said when she noticed Olivia staring at her from outside. Olivia walked in and she sat down.

"How are you?" Jennifer asked

"Fine, thanks" Olivia answered, surprised by the simple question

"Look, I have the report of Dr. Hendrix about your examination 2 years ago. It's interesting..."

"What is interesting?" Olivia asked

"Let me finish. It's interesting that you told Dr. Hendrix just a bit of all you wanted to say. Were you passing through a tough moment?" Jennifer asked

"Not really... well I had just found out I had a brother" Olivia answered

"Good. Olivia I'm aware you are the child of a rape?" Jennifer asked

"Yes, but every therapist I talk to asks me that so can we move on?" Olivia said

"All right. Is there any specific theme you want to talk about?"

"We both know we're here to talk about my relationship with Elliot so why don't you start?" Olivia wanted to end her examination as sooner as possible, because she knew the longer,

she talked to Jennifer, the faster she'd be sure she loved Elliot.

"How has you're partnership changed all along this hmm... 10 years?" Jennifer asked

"Elliot and I... we've passed through some... situations... and I think those situation make our relationship mature" Olivia answered

"How does it mature?"

"I don't know El, but I reassure I can trust him with anything, that he's the only person who really knows and understands me. And that gives me self-confidence" Olivia said, smiling. She could feel the sensation he felt when she returned to SVU after going with the FBI, the feeling of being Elliot's prostitute.

"Olivia, would you like to tell me about one of this... situations?" Jennifer asked

"This one was about three months ago. El had went undercover with some dangerous animal smugglers. I lost contact with him, so I went to see him, thhe smugglers saw me... And the only way to save our asses was... well, I undressed and pretended I was a prostitute" Olivia said, remembering the fear, and at the same time happiness she felt that day for hugging Elliot half-naked.

Jennifer smiled "God they are really in love with each other" she tought

"You'd do anything to save him, wouldn't you?"Jennifer asked, still smiling

"Yes... I would" Olivia answered, smiling too.

-----------------MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN A HIGHWAY IN NY --------------------------------

Kathy decided to drive to the south. Just a few hours, and the she could return home to grab her stuff, and call a divorce lawyer. She had called Maria, an old friend because she tought she would agree with her about all her thoughts of Olivia. She grabbed her cell phone and called Maria again.

"_Kathy?Where are you?!" Maria asked_

"Doesn't matter. Where are you?" Kathy asked. She could swear she heard Eli crying in the background.

"_At your hause, waiting for you. You sound bad"_

"I am bad! This is the worst day of my entire life!!" Kathy yelled

"_But why Kathy?? Tell me!" Maria said, upset_

"Because I found out Elliot's in a phsycoligical examination right now. And he didn't even mention it! And guess what? He's going to be examinated about Olivia, his partner!" Kathy shouted, angrier

"_Sometimes cops are interrogated about their partners just to make sure they're not about to kill each other" Maria said_

"You just don't get it right?! This is the opposite! His captain thinks they're in love. And I know that's true!" Kathy was so distracted, that she didn't notice a car getting really close to her's, but Maria did hear it.

"_Kathy are you driving?!"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!!... okay we both need to calm... Listen, park wherever you are, ask for the direction and I'll go get you" Maria said, trying to calm down_

"That's why you are so annoying Maria!! You are always telling me what to do! I don't need your help okay?" Kathy said, going faster

"_We are not friends anymore, Kath. But I care about you! You need to calm down and stop or you're going to kill yourself!"_

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing and I'm going to keep driving, speaking with you or not. It's up to you" Kathy said

"_Who told you about Elliot's examination?" Maria asked with a sigh_

"I hired a private investigator" Kathy said, proud of herself

"_To check on Elliot? You are so crazy! He's one or the few men in world who'd never cheat on his wife!That was such a dirty move!"_

"I don't think so. Olivia's a bitch. When are you gonna stop scolding me?! Because if that's why you're talking to me, I'll hang up"

"_Do that. I thought you had changed, now I see I was wrong. I'm gonna stay here until Elliot arrives, then I'll continue with my life and forget this _ever_ happened!" Maria hung up_

Kathy put her cell phone next to her and she kept driving

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot was sitting on the couch, reading an old magazine. Anya was in front of her desk, typing something on her laptop.

"Must be hard to have problems in your marriage" Anya said

"Damn right. Are you married?" Elliot asked

"No. But I'm fine, you know, I've got friends, a job..." she said

"Yeah... That's the good side of life" he said

"A marriage should be the best side" Anya said, surprised

"Family is. I have 5 great children and they're a blessing. But my wife, Kathy..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She used to be so charming, so funny. But since Olivia became my partner, she started being jealous, paranoid. We were separated for a year. And one night... well you know what happened, she got pregnant, and I went back with her. But it's not the same, we fight all the time. And believe me when I say ALL the time"

"But you have Olivia, don't you? She's your friend" Anya said

"My best friend" Elliot said. Then, the door of the office opened and Jennifer and Olivia went out.

"We're finished detectives. I'll send the report to your captain soon" Dr. Jennifer said

"Wait... there's a thing called doctor-pacient confidencialty right?" Elliot asked

Jennifer smiled "I'm sorry, but you know this is not the case"

Elliot nodded, then he told Olivia: "Wanna grab some coffee?"

"Sure" she answered. They said goodbye and left. Anya and Jennifer watched as they crossed the street

"So?" Anya asked

"They're so in love with each other" Jennifer answered

"Are you going to tell Captain Cragen?"

"I don't know Anya" she answered "I don't know"

**Reviews make me really really happy :)**


	5. Coffee

**A/N: I've been so damn sick these days... I got the cough and I've been lying in bed with fever since Tuesday :( but I hope that doesn't affect my writing. New characters in this chapter: LittleMissBones (Rena) and mayra123 (Mayra). Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Elliot and Olivia went to their usual coffee shop, They had gone there since they started being partners and they had watched the girl who attended, Rena, grow up. Now, Rena was 19, but she knew Elliot and Olivia since she was 8.

"Hey Rena" Olivia said

"Liv, Elliot, hi!" Rena said "the usual?" she asked

"Yes, please" Elliot said, as he and Olivia sat down

"In a minute" Rena said, smiling. She noticed that her bag with coffee was empty so she went to the cellar to get more.

"Mayra? Did you finish the inventory?" Rena called her 20-years old friend who she just had hired last week... and who was still a mess.

"I'm taking care of that right now" Mayra said

"Help me get this bag to the shop" Rena said and Mayra showed up, dirty and with her hair unkempt. "What happened to you?" Rena asked

"Oh... I just tripped with something... doesn't matter, let's go" Mayra said. She and Rena carried the bag to the shop. Elliot saw them

"Wanna help with that?" He asked and he ran to help Rena and Mayra. They put the bag in the floor

"Thanks Elliot... oh I want to introduce you Mayra. She'll be helping me with the shop, since my parents moved to Texas, I can't handle this alone" Rena said

"Nice to meet you" Elliot said, shaking Mayra's hand

"Me too" Olivia said, she went to see what was happening

"Well I'm gonna prepare your coffees" Rena said ans she went behind the bar "Mayra, come here I want you to learn well how to use this machine"

"Excuse me. Nice to meet you" Mayra said and she went with Rena. Elliot and Olivia sat down again

"New girls seems a little bit shy" Elliot commented

"She'll get used to us" Olivia said "How often do we come here... three times a week?"

"More or less... depending on how much work we have" Elliot said, the he added "Talking about work, how did you feel in the examination?"

"A lot better than last time. Dr. Stone knows how to make you trust her and tell her everything" Olivia said

"Like you"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Elliot said

"And how about you?" Olivia asked

"I felt comfortable talking to her. I have to admit it made me think of all the stuff I'm going through with Kathy" Elliot said. Rena returned to their table with a tray

"Express and no sugar" she said

"Thanks" Olivia said. Rena went back to the bar with Mayra

"They're detectives" Rena told Mayra "I know them since I was a girl"

"And... they're married to each other right?" Mayra asked

"What? No, they are just partners"

"Well, that's the impression I have... I mean, just look at them" Mayra said

"Yeah, I know. You know, when I was a teenager I used to help my mom, and I always thought Elliot and Olivia were a couple. One day, I asked them if they we're dating... haha and I remember they laughed and said they were cops" Rena said "But it's obvious"

"What?"

"That they're in love. The problem is that Elliot is married, but I've heard he's having some troubles with his wife" Rena said smiling mischievous

"Rena? What are you thinking? Why are you smiling like that? You scare me" Mayra said, nervous

"Calm down, May. I'll tell you when I have all planned. Now let's go attend that woman who just came in, please" Rena said

------------------STABLER RESIDENCE, AN HOUR LATER-----------------------------------------------

Elliot opened the front door. He saw Kathleen talking to Maria, Elizabeth and Dick watching TV, and Eli playing with his toys on the floor

"Hey" Elliot said

"Dad! Look! Maria is here" Kathleen said, excited

"It's been a long time, Elliot" Maria said

"I know. So... what exactly happened with Kathy?" Elliot asked

"She went crazy" Dick said, joining the conversation

"Why? Tell me everything that happened" Elliot said

"Ok, we were having breakfast and I was wearing the blouse Olivia gave me for my last birthday" Elizabeth said "Then I commented I loved that blouse and mom started jelling"

"What did she say?" Elliot asked

" '_Well, if you like Olivia so much, why don't all you go live with her? She can bought your clothes, make you breakfast! Sounds good to me! And I bet Elliot won't have a problem with that!'_ Then she started throwing things away and I called you. She went upstairs and grabbed a suitcase with her clothes. She went out, took the car and left" Kathleen explained

"She called me, said she didn't want to know a thing about you Elliot" Maria said

"So dad... why would mom said those things? Did you have a fight about Olivia?" Dick asked

"No... we didn't. It's just that..." Elliot couldn't tell his kids he had went to an examination, but he didn't know that Maria already knew that

"You went with a therapist" Maria said

"What?! Is that truth?" Kathleen, asked, surprised

"Yeah but..."

"Why did you go?" Dick asked

"It was all about the job okay?" Elliot said "It doesn't mean anything"

"Yes it does, otherwise Kathy wouldn't have acted like she did" Maria said.

"We are a family... You can tell us everything, dad, we'll understand you"

"It's complicated... my boss send Olivia and me to see a therapist because he thinks... maybe we are not working like we are supposed to" Elliot said

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked

"Olivia and me... We are best friends, but the Captain thinks that it might be something more" Elliot said

"Well, you don't need a therapist to know that's true" Dick said,, laughing

"What?" Elliot asked

"We are teenagers, but we know how things work... Come on dad, we see the shine in your eyes when you talk about her" Dick said

Elliot couldn't do or say anything. He just grinned

---------------CAPTAIN CRAGEN'S OFFICE-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Dr. I understand you have finished the examinations with my detectives?" Cragen asked Dr. Stone by the phone

"_Yes I have" She answered_

"Ok... so what did you find?" he asked

Jennifer paralyzed. Should she give Elliot and Olivia away, and make them be separated, or should she lie and risk her career just to let them continue with their partnership?

--------------------------

**I'm still feeling like crap... And a review would really help me feel better.**


	6. Phoning

**Author's Note: Yes... It's been a longer than the time I usually take to update, but I've been so busy with exams, new episodes of SVU, friends and family, wathing SVU, health issues... and SVU reruns...Thanks for the nice feedback :) As always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"So? Can I let them continue being together? Or they've crossed the line of partnership?" Cragen asked

"_Define 'crossing the line'," Jennifer said, still confused_

"Dr. I'm not playing," Cragen said serious "What did you find?"

"_I apologize. You have nothing to worry about, Captain Cragen, Detectives Benson and Stabler are just friends... and partners of course, and yes, maybe they're too close, but that's what helps them to do better their job, I mean, they take care of each other, they know what the other is thinking... they will be more effective if you let them stay together"_

"Really? Well, that's interesting because the last therapist told me the opposite, that their friendship could compromise their work as police officers"

"_I'm just giving you my opinion, Captain. And with all due respect, I'm not the previous therapist and I don't know what made her say that," Jennifer said, done of people comparing her with Dr. Hendrix_

"Okay, thank you," Cragen said, and he hung up

----------BACK TO THE STABLER'S RESIDENCE -------------------------------------------------

"Elliot... I understand what you're going through... confused because you don't know how to manage your feelings towards Olivia, tied because you have a new little boy, scared because the rules of the job aren't convenient," Maria said

"How do you know all that?" Elliot asked, surprised. Maria know exactly how he felt.

"I'm just smart," Maria said with a big smile

"And what should I do?" Elliot asked

"Think of your priorities... that always works," She said

"I... I'll try," Elliot said

"Good! I guess I'm leaving. Good luck with Olivia... and Kathy," Maria said, standing up.

"Thank you for the support," Elliot said

"No problem. It's been wonderful to see you guys again," She said, hugging Kathleen

"Promise you'll visit us soon," Kathleen said

"Sooner than you think, I'll be knocking at your door. Now, you promise you'll call and tell me how everything works out," Maria said

"Of course" Lizzie answered. She and Maria, Kathleen, Elliot and Dickie walked towards the front door.

"Don't worry Elliot. Everything will be fine," Maria said, opening her car

"I hope so... Please let me know if you know anything about Kathy," Elliot said

"Sure"

"And Maria... I won't let you be thrown out of our lives again. You're part of this family," he said

"Thanks" Maria smiled, she got into her car, and Elliot and his children watched her move away.

"Dad... why did mom and Maria fight?" Lizzie asked

"I don't know. It was about 6 years ago. I remember that day was your birthday, Maria and Kathy talked the whole party, and by the end she just left without saying good-bye. I didn't hear from her until today," Elliot said

"So... how did it go with your examination?" Kathleen asked

"Fine," Elliot answered

"Fine? Just like that?" Dickie asked

"It was fine, what do you want me to tell you?"

"That the therapist discovered that you are in love with Liv and that Liv feels the same for you" Kathleen answered, smiling widely.

"It's not that simple, we..." Lizzie interrupted him, holding the phone in front of his face

"Dad, there's a guy named Robert calling you" Lizzie said, and she gave Elliot the phone.

"Thanks. Hello?" Elliot answered

"_Elliot Stabler, my man! Remember me? Robert, from the Marines?" An excited, familiar voice asked_

"Robert, hell yes! How could I forget you? Our friend Charlie, you and me were best friends 25 years ago," Elliot said loudly

"_Yeah! Look, I'm back in NY from my long trip in the continent. I'd really like to see you, introduce you to my wife..."_

"Wait, wait, wait, you're married?"" Elliot asked

"_Of course I am! With a wonderful woman named Trish. How about you? We lost all contact and I haven't heard anything from you... are you married too?" Robert asked_

"Yes, with Oliv... no, I mean Kathy... yeah with Kathy," Elliot said, as he punched the couch under him

"_Oh, did I hear an Oliv...? What's the name, Olive, Olivia?Who is she?" Robert asked_

"My partner," Elliot answered

"_You have a crush on your partner? Cool! You'll never change Stabler! But you mentioned Kathy... Is her the Kathy I've met before, your girlfriend back then?"_

"Yes... I'm having some troubles with her, actually," Elliot said, with a disgusted tone of voice

"_Because of Oliv...?" Robert asked_

"Her name's Olivia ok? Listen, I don't feel comfortable talking of this by the phone,"Elliot said

"_Fine, let's meet. Tomorrow, Liberty's Bar, eight o' clock. Find Charlie, he has to be there too. I'll take Trish with me,is that ok?"_

"Sure, it'll be a pleasure to meet her. I'll see if I can find Charlie. Bye," Elliot stood up, then he looked for something in a drawer. He finally pulled out an old, dusty directory. He searched for the letter 'C' and the name 'Charlie', and he dialed the number of Charlie's house

"_Yes, who is it?" A man's voice asked_

"I'm Elliot Stabler... Charlie?"

"_Elliot! Yes, I'm Charlie. Wow, I didn't expect you to call!" Charlie said, excited_

"Well, Robert's in New York and we are going to meet tomorrow at Liberty's Bar, you've got to be there," Elliot said

"_I'll be there. So, what's up with Robert?"_

"He wants to introduce us to his wife," Elliot said

"_Great, then I'll take my wife too... She's awesome, her name is Danielle"_

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Elliot hung up, realizing he was the only one who wasn't planning on taking his wife with him... but who did he want to fool? Kathy wasn't his wife, she used to be. He thought of his present, and his present was Olivia.

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day at the precinct, Olivia and Elliot were finishing the paperwork of their last case. Elliot looked up to Olivia. He was decided: he wanted her to be his wife that night.

"Liv... got any plans for tonight?" He asked

"No, why?"

"I'm going to see two old friends from the Marines tonight, and I want you to come with me," he said

"El, I don't know if I should... you're having troubles of Kathy because of me and I don't want to make it worse," she said

"Liv, this isn't about Kathy. I really want you to be there, please," he begged

Olivia took a breath and then she smiled and said, "I'm sure it'll be fun to know what did you do in your 'golden years' "

"Hey, these are my golden years!" Elliot joked, but inside he was about to explode of happiness and excitement.

**Yep, Trish47 and Benson-Baby, you're the wives, and Robert and Charlie are of my own. So, I'm not going to introduce any more characters 'cause I don't want this to get confusing. I'll update soon, promised. Thanks for reading. Please please please leave a review!! :) **


	7. Flashbacks

**Author's Note: I was a little disappointed for the number of reviews I got last chapter, but I really want to thank to the ones who did review, and have reviewed all along this story. You keep me going, thanks! Well, I updated soon, as I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not related in any way to Dick Wolf, so I own nothing. Wish I did.**

3 pm... 3:30... 4:05... 4:19... 5:01...The countdown until 8:00 pm was so unbearable for Elliot Stabler. He was not only going to see his old friends, but taking Olivia with him. And the fact of her company was just... amazing.

And Olivia... she was just fine. Well, not really, she couldn't believe it. Elliot taking her instead of Kathy? It must've been a dream. Yeah... just a dream

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:30 pm No, it was not a dream. When theirs ships ended, Elliot stared at Olivia. She didn't look as nervous as he did.

"I'll pick you up at you apartment," Elliot said

"All right," Olivia answered and smiled at him. Then she added, "El, why should I wear?"

"We are going to a bar, have dinner, talk a while. Wear what you want," Elliot said, knowing that the answer wasn't what Olivia was expecting.

"That doesn't help... what are you going to wear?" Olivia asked

Elliot stayed in silence. He really hadn't thought about the clothing, "I don't know, jeans I guess"

"Casual style? I like that. See you," Olivia glared and walked out of the precinct. Elliot stared at her all her until she reached the elevator, when she noticed him. Then, he looked away, like a little, ashamed boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia opened the door to her apartment. In the table in the middle of the living room there was a picture of she and Elliot. She remembered when it was taken, about two days after she returned to SVU from being undercover with the FBI.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So what else did you do with the feds?" Elliot asked. Olivia rolled her eyes, she was tired of Elliot asking her about her undercover time every time he could_

"_I planted trees once," Olivia answered quickly, standing up from her chair and ready to leave._

"_Didn't you miss being here?" Elliot asked, standing up too_

"_Victims, crying, upset families and crazy rapists? Elliot, it was a fair break," she was aware she was being rude with him, but she was still mad about what had happened with Gitano. She was... hurt._

"_No, I mean, putting that crazy rapist in jail, consoling victims and stopping the cry of the families," Elliot said_

"_Nice words game. You should write a book," Olivia said and she started walking_

"_Liv, what's wrong with you?" He walked faster and stood in her way_

"_With me? Nothing. What's wrong with YOU?? Why do you keep questioning me?!" Olivia was mad_

"_Because you keep avoiding talking to me! Liv, I thought we were friends!"_

"_And I thought job was more important. Remember when you told me that we couldn't be partners? Don't you know that words can hurt? And, now, we just keep moving on like nothing had happened? Elliot it's not simple and you know it!," Olivia said, furious, letting all she had felt went out of her._

"_I never meant to hurt you Liv. All I had in my mind was the boy, I wasn't thinking clearly. You don't know how many times I punched anything close to me wishing I hadn't said that!," Elliot said, it was the truth._

_That words made Olivia's rage go down, "Do you think we will get over this?"_

"_Yes... We're best friends," He said. Then Munch got out of the elevator, holding a digital camera in his hands._

"_Look what the rich old lady gave to me. A Sony Cyber-Shot 8.1 mega pixels. How cool is that? Smile," He said and in the next second Olivia and Elliot were flashed. A week later, the printed picture was over Olivia's desk, with a note that said:_

_'Munch forgot the Memory Stick of his camera last Tuesday, and I checked it out. Look what I found, the photo he took after we fought. I want you to have a copy of this, so you'll never forget we can go through anything. After all, we've seen hell. Together._

_Elliot' _

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Olivia smiled and headed to her bedroom. Mess everywhere, she had been so busy at work that the last time she remembered cleaning up was the night before Christmas... and she just did it because Elliot helped her

_ANOTHER FLASHBACK :)_

_December 23rd_

_Olivia's phone ranged. She found it weird, they were supposed to have one week of vacation. Then she saw the number in the screen, it was Elliot calling so she answered_

"_Hi El," she said_

"_Hey Liv... how are your vacations going?" Elliot asked_

"_Boring," she answered, "I've nothing to do... well I could clean my apartment, but I don't know where to start you know?"_

"_Yeah, I was thinking. Tomorrow we are going to have dinner with Kathy's sister, so I won't be ale to invite you," Elliot said_

"_Oh El, don't worry, I understand. Thank you for letting me know"_

"_Wait, let me finish. So I was planning, why don't I come to your apartment tonight and we have our Christmas dinner?" Elliot suggested, and Olivia liked the idea_

"_That would be great... but my place is a dump, you don't care?"_

"_It's OK, I'll help you with that. See you," Elliot said_

"_Bye," Olivia hung up. Four hour later, Elliot was at her apartment, holding a plastic bag._

"_What's that?" Olivia asked, letting him in._

"_Our dinner: Mexican food," he answered_

"_Can you be more specific?" _

"_Tacos," Elliot glanced_

"_Wow," she said. They started by cleaning the table and putting the food on it. _

"_What if first I help you to put an order in her and then we eat?" he asked_

"_Good, but you'll get tired. This is a disaster," Olivia commented, as they walked into her bedroom. She started picking up all the clothes spread in the floor, but instead of helping her, Elliot stared at the stand beside the bed. There was a picture of him, Olivia's mother and one of Simon and Olivia_

"_This is your brother?" Elliot asked, holding the picture_

"_Yes," she answered_

"_Your mother and... me," he said, as he placed the picture again in the stand, and watching the others._

"_My family," She said. Elliot glanced at her._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Olivia decided to hurry up. She took a bath while she wondered what the hell was she going to wear. She had to decide quickly, Elliot would be there in any minute.

**I know this chapter was kind of pointless, but I thought some EO fluff was necessary. Today's my birthday... and reviews are really appreciated :)**


	8. Women talk

**A/N: Hey guys! Another long wait, I know and I'm so sorry. I've posted a new story "Can't Believe My Luck" it's a House MD and SVU crossover, just in case you're interested ;) Oh and if you read, please leave a review!! :) Of course it has EO!**

**Disclaimer: The same as always: I own nothing**

Olivia finally chose a pair of jeans and a nice pink blouse with a stamp on it. 10 minutes later, Elliot knocked the door.

"Hey," Olivia smiled to his partner. She had always knew he was a handsome guy, but with jeans and a marine blue shirt he looked even better.

"Hey Liv. You look really nice," Elliot said

"Thanks, so do you, it's so great to see you dressed more casual... oh do you want to come in?" Olivia asked

"No, it's OK, we better leave now," Elliot said

"Fine," Olivia grabbed her jacket, turn off the lights and she and Elliot started walking down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Liberty's Bar_

When Olivia and Elliot entered to the bar, Robert was already there. He had always been tall, kind of fat, with black hair, but now he had a funny mustache.

"Elliot!," Robert exclaimed and he hugged him

"Robert! So great to see you!" Elliot said

"I know!" Robert said. Olivia knew he hadn't spotted her presence because of the excitement of seeing Elliot, and a little laugh escaped from her. Robert looked at her.

"Kathy, you've changed a lot!" he said. Olivia was about to say she wasn't Kathy, but Elliot talked first.

"No, she's not Kathy," He said

"Oh, Elliot, then what's your new beautiful girlfriend name?" Robert asked

"She's Olivia... but she's not my girlfriend," Elliot answered, blushing

"Nice to meet you," Robert said, shaking hands with Olivia

"The pleasure is mine," she answered. Then a tall woman with long brown hair and green eyes approached to them

"Hey, sweetie," Robert told her and he kissed her cheek, "Elliot, this is my wife Trish," he said

"Hi, I'm Elliot and she is Olivia," Elliot said.

"Elliot, Robert!," A man shouted, he was obviously Charlie. He was all the way opposite to Robert: Charlie was thin, no so tall, white with blond hair and green eyes. There was a young woman holding his hand, her hair was black and she had big brown eyes.

"Charlie, hey man!" Both Elliot and Robert exclaimed, "Come here," Robert said, Charlie walked towards them and hugged fiercely both.

"How are you doing?" Elliot asked

"More than fine," he answered, "This is Danielle, my fiancée"

"Damn Charlie, you're over 40 and still not married? In the phone you said you were!" Robert said laughing

"Hey, in two weeks that will be truth!" Charlie said, laughing too

"Lucky you," Elliot said and all of them looked at him strangely

"You know what guys?," Olivia said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "You haven't seen each other for a long time. Maybe you could use some time alone. Come on, Danielle, Trish and I will go to the restaurant across the street, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Trish commented as she took her purse

"Ok, we'll pick you up there later," Elliot said

"Fine," Olivia said, and Trish, Danielle and her got out of the bar and entered the restaurant. They sat down and started talking.

"I think it's amazing for the guys to see each other again," Trish commented

"I know. Charlie told me all the things, or most of them, of what they did together in the Marines. They'll have a great time remembering," Danielle said and then she turned to Olivia, "So, how about you Olivia? Are you or not Elliot's girlfriend?" she asked

"No, actually I'm just his partner and friend," Olivia answered, nervous for the question

"Sure, you don't even believe that yourself!" Trish said, smiling widely

"It's the truth... sort of," Olivia said, thoughtful

"You can trust us, what's going on?" Danielle asked

"Well, we are best friends... we've been best friends for ten years, and... ," Olivia was thinking if she should confess her biggest secret

"And? It's Ok hon, we won't say anything," Trish said and for the first time, Olivia felt that if she told her secret, it would be safe.

"Ok, I'll tell you... but promise you won't mention anything, not even to Robert and Charlie," Olivia conditioned them

"Promised," Both Trish and Danielle answered

"Yeah, I'm in love with Elliot... at first it was just a crush, who wouldn't have one with him?, but then I started knowing him better, discovering all the kindness in him, all the passion... And I just couldn't keep from falling in love," Olivia said, and she felt a lot better now that she had told them.

"Liv, you can tell him anytime you want, it's obvious he feels the same for you!" Danielle said

"I don't know, he has a family, five great children, and I don't wanna ruin that," Olivia said

"Is he really happy with his wife?... what's her name?" Trish asked, confused

"Kathy. She... left him yesterday but... ," Olivia said

"See? He wouldn't have invited you if he cared about her!" Danielle interrupted Olivia

"He just invited me as a friend," Olivia said

"Again, wrong! Why are you denying it all?!" Trish asked

"Because... I don't know for sure what does he feel for me... and I can't take any risks... I couldn't face losing him. He's my partner... my best friend... the only man in my life." Olivia explained with a sad voice.

"I'm sure you wouldn't lose him," Trish said

"How can you be so sure? You just meet us today," Olivia said

"I just know. Haven't you ever met two people and you just know they're meant to be together?" Trish asked

"..." Olivia couldn't answer.

"Well, that's what happened to me today. I was shocked to know that you two weren't a couple," she said

"Many people have told me that," Olivia commented, smiling

"So, are you going to tell him?" Danielle asked

"I don't know, it's too soon from his breakup and he hasn't even talked to Kathy," Olivia said

Trish and Danielle looked to each other, they knew it was going to be hard to convince Olivia to talk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the bar_

"Tell me Elliot, what happened to Kathy?" Charlie asked

"She left, and being sincere, I don't want her to come back," Elliot said

"Who would want to? You have your gorgeous Olivia," Robert said

"She's my partner," Elliot said

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for her," Robert said.

The truth was that Elliot loved Olivia. He couldn't fight the feeling, even if at first he'd tried, he now realized Olivia was the perfect woman for him. The question was: what would Charlie and Robert do if he told them?

**I hope I have time to update soon. I want to let you know then plan for the next three chapters:**

**Chapter 9: The conversation between Elliot and his friends, end of that night. (Who knows what can happen when Elliot and Olivia talk to each other, alone)**

**Chapter 10: Remember chapter 5, when Rena and Mayra were planning something? Well, that's going to be the main idea of this chapter**

**Chapter 11: Kathy's back. Elliot faces her.**

**Definitely it's not going to end in chapter 11. I just need time to figure out the rest ;)**

**Please please don't forget to review!!**


	9. Man talk

**A/N: Thanks to the people who had added this story to your Favorites or Story Alert List. I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Elliot froze at the question. Did he love Olivia? Of course he did, bud he had never told anybody, he had kept the secret as a treasure. The simple action of giving it away scared him. He didn't want to ruin his relation with Olivia, or what was left of it. Who was he kidding? Their partnership hadn't been the same for the last couple of years.

"It's hard to say," Elliot told his friends

"No, it's not, either you love her or you don't," Robert said, he was determined to make Elliot confess. Charlie noticed that his friend was really thinking hard, but he couldn't do anything to stop Robert from pushing him. Robert was about three times his size.

"We could discuss another theme," Charlie said, nervous.

"Come on, just talk, you'll feel a lot better," Robert told Elliot, ignoring Charlie

"I don't know if I should," Elliot said, scared that they would open their big mouths and maybe ruin it all.

"If you should trust us? For Gods sake, you told us when you got Kathy pregnant!" Robert exclaimed

"It's different," Elliot said, tired.

Charlie spoke aloud, decided to be heard this time, "Robert, stop pushing him!" then he turned to Elliot, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but you need to know we're your friends and we'll support you"

Elliot nodded, "thanks"

"At least let me ask you a few questions," Robert said, not giving up.

"Just because you're not gonna stop bothering. Shoot," Elliot agreed, he preferred the questions than admitting it widely.

"Your kids like her?" Robert asked.

"Olivia? They adore her," Elliot assured, remembering the day before, when Dickie hinted he know he loved Olivia.

"How often do you two eat together?"

"Hey, what is this? Some kind of reality show? It's really annoying," Elliot said.

"Well if you don't want to answer, I'll do it for you," Robert said, he gave a quick look to Charlie, who was obviously confused, and started listing, "I bet you eat with her everyday, you know everything about she, and she knows everything about you, that she's the reason of every fight with Kathy, that she's the first person you think of when your cellphone rings, want me to continue?"

"You sure you were on a trip all this time? I believe that you've been stalking me," Elliot joked, trying to hide the surprise that Robert knew all that things.

"Funny," Robert said, sarcastically.

"Elliot, I've been trying to keep myself for bothering you, but it's just impossible!" Charlie said, and Elliot looked at him surprised, then Charlie added, "If all that Robert said is true, then it's clear: you love Olivia,"

"See? Even he notices, and you know how obvious it must be for Charlie to come with a conclusion," Robert said

"Ouch," Elliot said

"Hey, don't even try to change the subject," Robert said, "If you love her, why don't you just tell her?"

"You think I don't want to?!" Elliot exploded, "But it's not easy! I have a family, a daughter in rehab, a new baby. Plus, I've made her suffer so much, I don't know if she even considers me her best friend anymore. And if that isn't enough, it's not allowed in our job!" Elliot yelled, standing up, at that point everyone at the bar was staring at him, "But yes, I LOVE HER, SO MUCH!!"

For the first time, Robert seemed to be feeling remorse for what he had done, "I knew it, you can calm down," he whispered, trying to ignore the looks of 50 people.

Elliot took a deep breath, and Charlie pushed him slowly down to his chair, "We didn't meant to get you to fly off the handle," he said, and just when Robert was going to reply, he added, "We're sorry... right Rob?"

"Yes," Robert mumbled

"I know," Elliot said, "I know I should tell her about my feelings,"

"20 years ago, I would tell you: if you don't talk to her, I will. But now, I understand you're going through a tough moment. Like I said, I'll help you with anything, but you have to make the choice by yourself," Charlie said

"I appreciate it," Elliot said. Than they started talking about all the other stuff: Robert's trip, Charlie's wedding, the job, the economic crisis, etc. At 12:00 PM they asked for the bill and went to pick up Olivia, Trish and Danielle.

"Hey guys," Olivia said, as they walked in the restaurant.

"Time to leave," Robert said, "look, I'm gonna stay in NY for a while, we should do this often"

"I agree, I've had a great time," Danielle pointed

"All of you have to be in our wedding, understand?" Charlie told them

"We'll be there," Trish said. All of them said goodbye and each couple went to their car. Elliot and Olivia were on their way back, and Elliot asked,

"So, you had fun?"

"Yeah, it was really nice," she answered, "You?"

"Fine," Elliot said.

"Fine? Its all you're going to say?"

"Well, Robert and Charlie are totally different. Sometimes it's stressing to be in the middle. But don't get me wrong, I had a great time," Elliot parked in front of Olivia's building, and remembered all the conversation about her.

"See you tomorrow," Olivia said

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Elliot wanted so badly to tell her the truth... but he wasn't ready... yet.

"You look beautiful tonight," Is all he could say

Olivia smiled, "Thank you," She closed the door and started walking toward her building. Elliot stared at her, sighed and turned on the car.

**Oh please don't hate me! Wait for the next chapter ;) Thanks for reading, please review!!**


	10. Kathleen & Maureen

**A/N: God, I've had one of the worst weeks ever... Sorry for taking this long to update and thanks for keep reading this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned something, I wouldn't be writing fiction, I'd be working on the real scripts ;)**

Elliot almost didn't speak when he got home. _"Dad, how was your night?" _He remembered Dickie asking. _"Fine,"_ had came his reply. Actually it hadn't been as he thought it would be. His friends trying to convince him to confess his feelings... He knew they were right, he had had the chance to tell Olivia that same night and he just didn't have the courage to do it. _"Why the hell didn't I tell her?" _He kept thinking and regretting.

He was lying on his bed when he heard knockings at the door. "Come on in," Elliot said. Kathleen opened the door and slowly walked towards his bed.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned about her dad. He really looked crappy. His eyes were red, with rigs under them, his hair was all messy, he was sweating and his clothes were dirty.

"I'm fine honey, why?"

"Well, you haven't spoke since you arrived... plus you look totally awful, look at your eyes! You sure you've been sleeping recently?" Kathleen asked

"I have. Thanks for the compliment," he replied, sarcastically.

"Dad, seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just... going through a reflection stage," Elliot answered

"Reflection stage? About what? Mom?" Kathleen asked

"Yeah, Kathy, work, my friends, Olivia... all the stuff that's been happening this couple of days," he replied

"Did you mention Liv? Something happened with her tonight?" Kathleen asked. She sounded excited.

"No, it's just that... ," Elliot couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't even know the answer. What was happening with Olivia? Sometimes, he felt like she had the same feelings for him. Other times, he felt like she just wanted to have the less contact possible with him. Was she going through the same as he?

"You love her, right?" Kathleen said

"I... can't answer that," Elliot answered, feeling uncomfortable of telling his daughter he loved a woman that wasn't her mother.

"Sure you can. You just don't want to," Kathleen told him, "It's OK to fall in love dad, is all I'm gonna say. You have the right to keep looking for that special person if you think you haven't found her yet. And if you have, I recommend you not to waste any more time,"

"Thanks hon, I'll have that in mind," Elliot said. He desperately wanted to tell Olivia... and it seemed like all the people in the world knew that.

"Night, daddy," Kathleen said, kissing Elliot's forehead and walking towards the door.

"Night, Kath," He turned off the light and decided to sleep a few hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, all Elliot wanted to do was stay home. It was Sunday, so he could do that. Elliot took a shower and went to the kitchen, founding Maureen and Kathleen animatedly talking.

"Maureen!" Elliot said, smiling widely and embracing her.

"Hi dad," she said

"What are you doing here? Is everything OK at college?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, it's all fine. I just wanted to visit you all, see how you're doing," Maureen explained, looking at Kathleen.

"I was just telling her all about Mom," Kathleen said

"I'm not surprised of what she did, she's been really stressed lately," Maureen replied

"How do you know that?" Elliot asked

"She calls me almost every night and she spends half an hour talking about her problems... I mean it's OK to vent on me, but some of her issues just don't make sense," Maureen replied

"Like what?" Elliot asked

"Do I really have to answer? Starts with 'O'," Maureen said. _"Olivia... ," _Elliot realized

"Oh, that reminds me! You wont believe this..." Kathleen started excited. Elliot looked at her, having an idea of what she was going to say, "... Dad asked Olivia out!" Kathleen finished the sentence. Maureen opened her mouth, a big smile crossed her face and she started yelling.

"Hey, that's not true, we just went...," Elliot tried to explain, but Maureen interrupted him.

"Yay! I knew some day it would happen! Dad, I'm so happy for you two!" Maureen exclaimed, "I know you've loved Olivia for ufff... years!"

"Mo, don't get your sister wrong, I just invited her to meet some of my old friends," Elliot said

"Oh, so you are not in a relationship?" Maureen asked, disappointed.

"No," Elliot replied.

"Dammit," Maureen muttered, "Ok Kath, ready for a girls shopping day?"

"Yep, I'll bring my purse," Kathleen said and she went out of the kitchen

"Girls shopping day?" Elliot asked

"We're just gonna go to the mall, don't worry," Maureen said, rolling her eyes. Elliot's cell phone ringed.

"Stabler," he answered

"_Hey El," Olivia's voice replied_

"Liv... Cragen's wants us to work on Sunday?"

"_Oh no, not at all. Are you busy?" Olivia asked_

"No. Why?"

"_I thought maybe we could go for a walk, talk a little while. What do you think?"_

"Yeah, sounds good," He lied, the last thing he wanted to do was talk with Olivia alone. He wasn't ready... yet.

"_Great! I'll meet you at the café in an hour," Olivia said_

"See you there. Bye-bye," Elliot said, ending the call.

"Gonna see Liv?" Maureen asked

"Yeah," Elliot answered

"Good luck Daddy," Maureen said, it was the last thing Elliot imagined she would answer. Kathleen showed up in the kitchen.

"You ready?" She asked

"Sure, let's go," Maureen replied, "Bye Dad,". Elliot watched as his two older daughters leaved and he sighed. He started getting prepared to meet Olivia, mentally. This time, he was decided: he was not a chicken, he'd face her and confess his feelings.

**A/N: Have you read the news on Season 10 finale? Shocking! If you want, go to this page (Copy, paste and delete the spaces I added) **http: // www. tv. com / law-and-order-special-victims-unit/info-on-the-season-finale/topic/430-1259574/msgs. html

**Please please review!!**


	11. When I love you

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update... again :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

Elliot decided to walk towards the café, to clear his mind. What was he going to do exactly? Wait for Olivia to say something and then let all his feelings to flow? Or just improvise?

"I was starting to doubt you were going to come," Olivia said, ten minutes later when he finally arrived.

"Yeah... I got a little bit distracted," Elliot explained, sitting in front of Olivia. "Have you ordered already?"

"The same as always," She answered.

"So what do you wanted to talk about?" Elliot asked trying to look calm, even though he was really nervous.

"Anything... everything... I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend," She grinned and Elliot swallowed surreptitiously.

"OK then," He said.

In the back, two women were staring at them, the owner of the coffee shop and her assistant: Rena and Mayra. One week ago, Rena had told Mayra about her suspicions of Elliot loving Olivia and vice versa.

"_It's not of your business their romantic life," Mayra had said._

"_They are nice people, Mayra, they deserve to be happy," Rena had tried to convince her friend._

"_And what tells you that they aren't?"_

"_Look, I've known them for a very long time," Rena lowed her voice, like she was revealing a really big secret. "Elliot was married to a woman... Kathy or something like that, then they fought and she went away, but trust me, the two years that they were separated were the two years that I saw Elliot the most happy and relaxed... well except for a few months."_

"_What happened?" Mayra started to show more and more interest._

"_I don't know for sure, but I heard that Olivia had asked for a reassignment, and she was gone for 3 months or so,"_

"_But she came back, right?"_

"_Yeah. At first they were like angry to each other, but things got better... Even better than before. I thought that finally they were gonna go further,"_

"_And?"_

"_Elliot went back with Kathy," Rena answered, with a funny expression on her face, she looked like she was going to vomit_

"_Why?!" Mayra asked, she was obviously surprised and her question sounded more like a complain._

"_She was pregnant," Rena said_

"_Olivia??!!!" Mayra misunderstood her._

"_No! Kathy was!" Rena exclaimed, containing herself to laugh._

"_Oh... so Elliot returned with his wife, what did Olivia do?"_

"_Nothing, what could she have done?" Rena shrugged her shoulders._

_Mayra stayed thoughtful for a moment, "then there's nothing we can do to help them,"_

"_Hey, I'm not done yet. I know more than I should," Rena smiled_

"_What else do you know?"_

"_Turns out that my uncle's a lawyer. Well for a funny coincidence, Kathy hired him...my uncle's area is divorces," Rena said_

_Mayra raised her eyebrows, "So they were divorcing."_

_Rena nodded, "Yep. Unfortunately, my uncle wouldn't say much, apparently there's a thing called Attorney privilege."_

"_Dammit... but you know if the divorce was concluded?"_

"_I can only make guesses... And I believe that yes, it was concluded. I'm not sure of anything," Rena answered._

"_And what are we going to do?" Mayra asked, concerned._

_Rena looked radiantly at her friend, "I thought that you didn't want to get involved."_

"_That was before you told me all this," Mayra defended herself._

"_Well, like you said, there's not much that we can do, but the next time the two lovebirds come here, we need to make sure that a romantic song is playing OK?"_

"_Got it," Mayra replied, "Rena?"_

_Rena looked at her. "You should join the CIA," Mayra told her._

_Rena laughed, "Shut up."_

After remembering all this conversation, Mayra went to the back door and one minute later she came back, carrying a CD with her.

"Hey, I'll play the CD," Mayra told Rena

"Wait... I was going to choose the song," Rena complained.

"Trust me, this is a great song, it's perfect for them. Please, trust me," Mayra looked deeply into Rena's eyes.

"Sure, what could go wrong?" Rena agreed, after biting her lip. Mayra smiled and put the CD in the stereo. The entire coffee shop got involved by the chosen song.

_When I hear you stop and laugh out loud  
When you're fallin' fast asleep  
When you're in the middle of a crowd  
When you're lyin' close to me  
When I hear you softly say my name_

As soon as he heard the song, Elliot's expression changed, he couldn't be distracted by other unimportant things like the weather or Munch's theories. He had something to do.

"Liv... there's something I need to tell you," he said, shyly.

"What is it? And please don't say that I look beautiful like you did yesterday," Olivia warned him.

"No... just listen to the song, and then I'll tell you," Elliot told her and both payed attention to the song.

_That's when I love you, when I need you  
When I care about you  
That's when I know without a doubt  
That I can't live without you  
Everyday I find another reason  
Every season we go through  
And every little thing you do  
That's when I love you_

When you're drivin' in your car  
When you dance and sing to the radio  
When you're walkin' underneath the stars  
Anywhere and everywhere you go  
When you're dressed up or you're dressed down  
When you're talkin' on the phone  
With a million people all around  
Or when you're all alone  
When you're near, or you're far  
You're in my heart no matter where you are

Olivia had a big smile and her face and all of Elliot's fears were gone.

"I love you Liv."

_When you smile that way  
I know, every night and day_

That's when I love you, when I need you  
When I care about you  
That's when I know without a doubt  
That I can't live without you  
Everyday I find another reason  
Every season we go through  
And every little thing you do  
That's when I love you

**Song: "That's When I Love You" by Phil Vassar.**

**Want me to continue? Please make sure to review. Have a great day/night! :)**


	12. Three words

**A/N:Guys... I love you... it's all I can say. Wow! Chapter 12, this is my longest story and it's all thanks to you! **

**Disclaimer:Yeah, like I owned something...**

"_I love you." _Those three words stunned her, amazed her. The three words that she thought she'd never hear, the three words that could take Olivia Benson to the Moon and back in a second. She remained smiling, she was momentarily taken aback.

Elliot stared at her expression. She looked really disconcerted, but not in a bad way. His instinct advised him of remaining silent.

"Did I hear what I think I did? Or it was just the song?" Olivia finally asked, blushing.

"Both. I heard the song and I just new I had to tell you," Elliot grinned.

This time, Olivia's expression changed, she looked hurt, "So, if you hadn't heard the song you wouldn't have told me?" She blurted.

"No! Liv don't get me wrong! What I meant was that..." Elliot started, but Olivia was already taking her purse and putting ten dollars on the table.

"Liv what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Olivia went out of the coffee shop and started walking in the street, furious.

Elliot quickly stood up and followed her, "Please, listen to me!" He shouted at her, but she just kept walking.

"Liv, I was decided to tell you, you've gotta believe me," Elliot said, as he ran and stood in front of her, taking Olivia from the shoulders.

"Oh you were decided to tell me? When? When I was about to marry another guy?" She cried.

"I was going to tell you TODAY, and that's just what I did. Liv... I love you," He said, slowly the last three words, to make emphasis on them.

Olivia looked at his blue eyes... the blue eyes she had seen for ten years, the blue ayes of that sexy man, that sexy man who she was in love with, yelling at her that her feelings were corresponded.

"Okay, you have fifteen seconds to explain yourself," She demanded, but inside she totally believed Elliot and was just playing a little bit.

"Listen, I was thinking about you the whole day, the whole week actually, you know with all the recent events and... I realized you're the most wonderful woman on Earth. You are so intelligent, so kind, funny, amazingly beautiful. Everyone loves you and... I love you," He said.

Olivia smiled, tears were filling in her eyes. One of them rolled down her cheek, but Elliot wiped it with his thumb.

"Don't cry," He said softly.

"That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me," Olivia replied, putting her hand over Elliot's hand that was on her cheek.

"So you do believe me?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," Olivia nodded.

"And... what do you think?"

"I think that this is the luckiest day of your life," Olivia answered. Then, she leaned to kiss him.

The moment both were waiting since they met each other was happening. It was so natural for them to be like that. Elliot tangled a hand in Olivia's back, parting her lips with his tongue. The world melted away around Olivia, all she could think about was the amazing feeling of Elliot's lips pressed against hers. When they pulled apart, both were breathless.

"I love you too, El," Olivia said.

They sat on the sidewalk, holding hands.

"What recent events did you mean?" Olivia asked, remembering Elliot's statement.

"Well, starts when Cragen ordered us to take the examination. I found it odd, because we had taken one two years ago," Elliot started explaining.

"Yeah, me too. Seems like Cragen suspected that we loved each other," Olivia said

"And he wasn't that wrong," Elliot said. Olivia laughed, and he kissed her again.

"I've already told you I love you, right?" Elliot asked sweetly.

"You have, but you can repeat that if you want to," Olivia replied.

"I love you," Elliot said, as he passed his hand through her hair.

"I love you too," Olivia said, taking Elliot's hand and kissing it.

"Liv... I'm sorry," Elliot apologized suddenly.

"About what?" She asked, surprised.

"I should have told you about my feelings months before, years before," Elliot answered, realizing he had loved her for years. Maybe not at first, because ha hadn't know all her beautiful qualities.

Olivia nodded. "I can't say it's fine. But I do accept the apology... So please, keep going, what other event?"

"Kathy's disappearance. It's funny, isn't it? She leaves right when I'm thinking of confessing. I believe it was like a sign. Then, the dinner with my friends. You weren't there, but they really got me thinking more and more. And I just decided to tell you today," Elliot explained.

"Lots of situations had happen... why? Didn't you have bravery?"

"Liv... you have to understand me," Elliot took her hands, "It was too complicated. You know, the job and all that."

"I understand you El." She smiled, and then, as she remembered something important, she asked, "Are we going to tell Cragen?"

"Do you want to?" He asked

"I don't know... I don't wanna loose you as partner," Olivia confessed.

"Neither do I. Maybe we should just wait a little to tell them." Elliot said, and after looking at Olivia's guilty expression, he added, "We'll tell them, I promise. We're just gonna see how this works out okay?"

"Okay," Olivia replied, as he kissed her forehead, "But we are going to tell your kids, right?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, looking at his watch, "It's getting late, maybe we should go home."

"And... where's home?" Olivia asked, standing up.

"Your place, my place, doesn't matter Liv. We'll figure out that later. But now, we need to go see my kids. We've got something to tell them." Elliot said.

--_Stabler Residence_

Elliot opened the door and before getting in, he took Olivia's hand.

"Guys, come here!" He shouted.

After ten long seconds, she came out of the kitchen. But she was not one of Elliot's daughters.

"You're home," Kathy said, in a really bad tone of voice, and she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows after seeing Elliot and Olivia holding hands.

**Please please review!!**


	13. Borderline personality

**A/N: Note that in this story (and all my other stories) cops having a romantic relationship with their partners isn't against the rules, but it isn't well seen either. Thanks for reviewing the past chapters =) You all rule.**

**Disclaimer: Anything is mine. Except for the plot.**

"Kathy... what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, half surprised, half angry, angry to see his soon to be ex-wife standing there like nothing had happened.

"I came to see _my family,_" Kathy answered, coldly, emphasizing the last two words and giving Olivia a withering look.

"So we are a family now? Just like we were a week ago, when you left without saying why?" Elliot replied. He felt Olivia's hand trying to let go of his, but he just held her stronger.

"I said why. The reason is standing right in front of me," Kathy said.

Olivia, who had been staring at the uncomfortable situation in silence, felt a rush of rage passing through her body, she tried to stop herself from slapping Kathy.

"I thought we had had this conversation before," Olivia finally said, counting from 1 to 10.

"But all you said to me was a lie, wasn't it? Remember all that 'Oh, we're just partners, you have nothing to worry about' Never was true," Kathy said with a shrill voice.

"It wasn't a lie back then," Elliot said, defending Olivia, "However, if Liv told you that now, it would be."

"Kinda noticed that," Kathy said, looking again at their hands in hand.

"I love Olivia." Elliot said firmly, "And nothing you do or say will change that."

Olivia looked at him and smiled, "I love you too," she whispered.

Kathy stared at the scene with a face that looked like she was feeling nauseous, "Well, I think we have a situation here. Elliot, you shall decide who you're going to stay with."

"Already made my decision." He replied, pulling Olivia closer.

Kathy raised her eyebrows again, "Fine. Where are the children?" She started walking all over the house, mumbling things to herself, "Kathleen! Lizzie! I'm home!" Kathy yelled.

A door at the end of the corridor opened. Kathleen and Maureen went out quickly. "Mom... you came back..." Kathleen said. Then she looked at her dad, Olivia, their hands, her mom about to loose control again and at a really confused Maureen.

"Can someone explain me what's going on here?" Maureen asked, passing her hand through her long hair.

"Your dad has decided to stay with Olivia instead of us," Kathy said, as she ran to Eli's crib and took him out.

"Hey that's not true! I just...realized how much I love Olivia, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon you. I'm never gonna stop caring about you guys." Elliot told his children. Lizzie and Dickie were already there.

The four of them looked at each other and grinned. "I knew this was about to happen. I knew it!" Lizzie exclaimed, doing a small jump.

"You guys aren't upset?" Olivia asked, taking a step forward.

"How could we be? If you make dad happy, we're happy," Maureen answered.

"He's with you all the time anyway." Dickie said, and all of them gave a creepy look to him at him, "Just joking," he added, blushing.

Eli's cry took away their attention to Dickie and made them look at Kathy, who was 5 feet away. Her face was red and she was holding a knife.

"Kath, give me that knife." Elliot ordered, pushing his children behind and tending his arm.

"Why should I?" Kathy asked as the knife grazed her chest, slowly.

"You don't wanna do this... Kathy give me that knife." He repeated, gently approaching to her. They fear was reflected in his face, he didn't want Kathy to hurt herself. After all, she had been her wife for twenty five years and the mother of his children.

"You can't know what I want." She replied.

"I know this is not you. The Kathy I know wouldn't hurt herself, wouldn't leave her children." Elliot said.

"Well the Kathy you know has changed." Then she turned to Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie, who were all pale, "I love each one of you. I'm sorry," she raised the knife.

Elliot ran and grabbed her. "No!" he shouted. Olivia ran to them too, snatching the knife from Kathy's trapped hand.

"Let me die, let me die!" Kathy was crying.

"Someone call 911!" Olivia yelled. Both Elliot and her were trying to calm down Kathy, by sitting her on the couch.

--------------------------------------

One hour later, Elliot, Olivia, Maureen and Kathleen were sitting down at the waiting room of the Manhattan Psychiatric Center when a tall doctor approached to them.

"The family of Ms. Kathy Stabler?" he asked, looking around.

Elliot and Olivia stood up. "Yes. How's she doing?" Elliot asked.

"I'm Doctor Richards. Please follow me," he led them to his office and after offering them sits, he closed the door and sat in front of his desk.

"I talked to Ms. Stabler. After hearing her experience and watching her symptoms, I believe that she suffers from Borderline Personality Disorder."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with..." Elliot said.

"The BPD typically involves unusual levels of instability in mood; chaotic and unstable interpersonal relationships, self-image, identity, and behavior; as well as a disturbance in the patient's sense of self." Dr. Richards explained

"But she's not just disturbed, she tried to kill herself." Elliot said

Dr. Richards nodded, "In extreme cases, the disturbances in the sense of self can include difficulties maintaining relationships in work, home and social settings. Attempted suicide and completed suicide are possible outcomes."

"Sounds like Kathy...So what do we do now?" Elliot asked

"There are a lot of treatments. But first I have to ask something. "Was Ms. Stabler under stress about something family-related?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Let's say I had just broke up with her." Elliot answered

"I understand. Well, it's going to be hard in that case. Supportive therapy alone may enhance self-esteem and mobilize the existing strengths of Kathy. This may involve sessions over several months, maybe years."

They spend half an hour more talking about the different types of psychotherapy and antidepressants, hoping they could get through that. But both of them had a feeling they could handle it. After all, they had dealt with schizophrenics and so much more.

**Yeah, I really did an investigation on the Borderline Personality Disorder. Of course, I'm not a doctor and I apologize for the mistakes I might have. Now, please review!**


	14. In the nuthouse

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm really sorry!! I know it's been more than 2 weeks! My excuse: I've been really busy with tons and tons of homework. But I managed to write this so... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned something.**

"_How's mom?" The worried Lizzie had called Kathleen to be updated on Kathy's state._

"Besides from crazy? Actually, I don't know yet. Dad and Liv are talking to the doctor right now. You guys okay?" Kathleen asked. Maureen and her had been sitting and reading old magazines in the Waiting Room, expecting Elliot and Olivia to return.

"_Eli's been crying the whole time. I'm starting to believe he has psychic powers," Lizzie said, in a tone of mystery._

"Yes, whatever. Give him his bottle and he'll shut up. Take good care of him or I'll never leave you in charge again." Kathleen threatened.

"_You didn't leave me in charge. Dad did. Hey, and what am I supposed to do with Dickie?" Lizzie asked_

"What do you mean?" Kathleen replied, surprised. Maureen stared at her.

"_He's just watching all the family photos, in silence. He looks sad." Lizzie explained._

Kathleen sighed, "Just take care of Eli. See you later. Bye-bye."

"What happened?" Maureen asked.

"Dickie is depressed. He's remembering the good times by looking at pictures," Kathleen answered, sitting next to her. For a second, she wished she was with Dickie, reminiscing about the past times. When they were a family, even though her dad was barely with them. Her mom was always wondering at what time Elliot would get home, Maureen at the phone, Lizzie and Dickie planning their ensuing prank, and her, just staring at all of them, asking herself if she was in the right family.

But those days were gone. The arrival of Eli had come with a lot of changes. Her sister and best friend Maureen had left for college, leaving her to what she felt to be, lonelier then ever. That's why she had started on drugs and causing troubles at school. Plus, the pressure at home. When Elliot returned, she thought things would improve, but she was wrong: Elliot and Kathy fought as always, even worse. And she knew the reason of those disagreements: Olivia... But she couldn't blame her for anything: Olivia had been very supportive and friendly to her siblings and to her. Then she realized why her dad couldn't stop talking about her...

"Maureen... you think Dad's in love with Olivia?" Kathleen asked.

Maureen looked at the hall: Olivia and Elliot were already leaving the Doctor's office and walking towards them. "Yes, I do." She answered smiling, before standing up and turning to Elliot.

"So what's up with mom?" She asked.

"She suffers from a condition called Borderline Personality Disorder," Elliot answered, glimpsing at both her daughters, who looked him back with an expression of astonishment.

"She suffers from what?!" Kathleen asked, standing up too.

"I can't fully understand it either, but it seems like your mom will have to stay in this clinic for a few time." Elliot explained. After revising all the options with Dr. Richards, he had decided that was the best one.

"And we're gonna leave her here just like that?" Maureen pouted.

"You can go see her. She's in that room over there," Elliot pointed to a big door at the end of the hallway.

"You've seen her yet?" Maureen asked

Elliot doubted. "I'll go after you." He said. No, he hadn't seen Kathy. He didn't want to feel guilty after watching her lying in a bed, in a psychiatric facility.

"Sure you will," Maureen spatted, skeptical. She grabbed Kathleen by the arm and both walked towards the room, leaving Elliot and Olivia standing there.

She sighed, "El... what are we going to do now?" She asked, the fear showing through her brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked. Before she could answer, he held her hand.

"Kathy's here, and I can't stop thinking it's all my fault." Olivia explained, her voice had a sad tone. Elliot pulled her closer and embraced her.

"Liv... none of this is your fault. Never think that again, okay?" He whispered, feeling Olivia's silent cry on his shoulder.

"I know... I know... It's just that... I wonder of we're doing the right thing. I mean... what if these are signs?" She asked, with cracked voice.

"Olivia, listen to me: I love you. I waited eleven years to tell you, and now that it's done, I'm not gonna let anything or anyone take us down, not even Kathy," Elliot said, putting his hands over her shoulders.

Olivia smiled, "You sure?"

"Absolutely." And then he leaned and kissed her, longer and deeper than ever.

--------- ---------

Fifteen minutes later, Kathleen and Maureen got out of the room and reached to them.

"How is she doing?" Olivia asked, after noticing Elliot wasn't going to say a thing.

"Better." Kathleen replied, then she turned to Elliot, "Are you going to see her or not? 'Cause the doctor's about to sedate her and..."

He interrupted her, "I'll go." He started plodding, reflexing about what he would say. He opened the door and saw Kathy, she was wearing a white coat and resting in a bed with blue sheets.

"Thought you weren't coming," Kathy said, straightening up.

"I'm here. How do you feel?" He asked, standing in front of the door, not getting closer to her.

"Sleepy. It all seems far away, you know?" She replied, looking into his eyes, but he was trying to avoid hers.

"You need to rest," Elliot said, turning around and willing to leave, when she suddenly said,

"Elliot, I'm sorry." He turned again, and he knew she was sincere.

"About what?" He asked.

"What happened earlier, I... didn't want to say what I said, it just... came out of me... Please believe me, I didn't mean to cause all the shit I know I've caused."

Elliot remained silent, still looking at the floor.

"And," she continued, "I want you to know that I hope you and Olivia can be happy. I really do."

"Thanks," he replied, and he came closer to her bed. "That means a lot."

"Yeah... Just ask her one thing, would you?" Kathy asked, when Elliot was about to leave

"Sure, what is it?" Elliot was surprised that Kathy would ask Olivia something.

"Tell her to take good care of my babies," She said, and then she closed her eyes, willing to sleep a bit, she had had a tough day.

Elliot nodded and whispered, "Yes." And he closed the door.

**I'd really really love to reach the 100 reviews (Maybe more?) Please, can you help me?**

**Have a great day/afternoon/night =)**


	15. Telling

**A/N: OMG the season finale!! Wasn't it just freakin' amazing?? Poor O'Halloran, I'm really gonna miss him...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned something, O'Halloran wouldn't have been the one who died... mmm *cough, Kathy, cough***

* * *

Elliot went back to the lobby of the hospital, where Olivia and his daughters Maureen and Kathleen were patiently waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Olivia asked, scanning his face, looking for any sign of remorse, guilt, or something else.

"Good." Elliot answered, nodding as he always likes to do.

Maureen snorted, "Great. I have this huge final Physics exam in 50 minutes, I gotta go." She hugged her dad, and kissed Olivia and Kathleen in the cheek.

"Want to come with me? I can give you a ride home," Maureen told her sister.

She doubted for a few seconds, "Umm, sure." She finally said, after exchanging some nervous looks with Elliot.

"It's okay honey, go have some rest." He said as he hugged her tightly.

They left and after they did, Olivia sighed.

"You OK?" Elliot asked her, holding her hand.

"Yeah... you?" She looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"Yeah," He grinned, "Wanna grab some food?" After all the recent events, the only thing he wanted to do was setting all straight, rebuilding his life, and what a better person to start over with than the wonderful, gorgeous Olivia.

"Yes, I'm starving." She answered.

-------- -------- ---------- -------- -------- --------

"This last few days... they have been the hell of a ride, haven't they?" Elliot commented, as they were sitting at the terrace roof of a cafeteria.

"They sure have." Olivia answered, drinking from her coffee cup. "But they've been worth it." she added, smiling.

"I know. I realized we wasted a lot of time... years... to accept our feelings," he said.

"I accepted them long ago, I just didn't want to put them in practice." She explained. She could remember how much had she been hurt knowing Elliot was with Kathy, that he had a family, kids to look after and a whole life which didn't include her.

"You should have. I was too stupid to make the first movement." He recognized

"Elliot... you were married! I couldn't have done that to Kathy!" Olivia complained, and it was the truth: she would have never played with a married man, not even Elliot.

"True. You're a good person, unlike me." He stated.

"You're a great man, El." She took his hand. Suddenly, she remembered a fact that clouded her face.

"What?" Elliot asked after noticing her change of mood.

"You're still... a married man." She mumbled.

To her surprise, he grinned, "No, I'm not. Remember three years ago, when Kathy and I were divorcing? I did sign the papers, therefore, we are officially divorced."

"I just thought that, well, you got back together..."

"Because Eli was born. I didn't want him to grow up without his father, he's an innocent child." He said.

"And a cute one." Olivia added, finishing the last piece of her sandwich.

"Liv..." He said, she looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too El. And I'm in a state of pure bliss right now," Both of them smiled.

Elliot took a a deep breath and started, "Liv, I know we haven't been in this relationship for a long time... actually just one day... but, c'mon, it's like we've been together for ten years."

"Right." Olivia replied, distracted, and wondering what Elliot was trying to say.

"And... well," he blushed, "I think we've waisted enough time already."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Elliot kneeled down, "Would you marry me? Sorry about the lack of ring."

A tear rolled down Olivia's radiant face, "Of course." She grabbed him from the hands and pulled him up, as she stood up too. She kissed him, slowly, passionately, letting the outside world revolve around them, feeling the happiness spreading throughout her body. "Of course." She repeated.

Elliot's face irradiated more than the common happiness and joy. "Okay," he managed to say, between the uncontrollable wish of bursting to dance.

Olivia laughed, "Let's go tell everyone."

"Man, the Captain's gonna love this." He said, sarcastically.

------- SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUADROOM------

They opened the door, hand in hand, nervous about how they were going to give away the news. The first on to spot them was, obviously, Munch.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, not looking at their eyes, but at their hands.

"Actually, we are here to tell you. Where's everyone?" Elliot asked

"The Captain´s in his office with Alex, and Fin went to pee." Munch answered.

"Um, could you call Melinda and George? We want them to be here too."

"This is going to be good." Munch mumbled as he dialed the phone. Elliot and Olivia sat in front of their desks, waiting.

20 minutes later, Fin, Munch, Melinda, George, Elliot and Olivia were all gathered at the squadroom.

"So who's going to call the Captain and Alex?" Munch asked.

"I'll pass." Melinda said, looking at everyone.

"Okay, It'll be me." Olivia said, bravely.

"Go quickly, we all want to know what this is about." Fin urged her.

She knocked the door. "Come in," the response came. She stepped in to see Don sitting in his chair and Alex across the desk.

"Olivia, I thought you and Elliot were taking the day off," Cragen said, looking at her.

"We need to tell you something. Can you go outside please?" She asked, trying not to look so nervous, "Both of you." She added.

Alex and the Captain exchanged a look of amusement and went out, where they were surprised to find the entire team.

"Okay, this is weird." Alex commented.

"What have you got to say?" Cragen asked. Olivia crossed the place, to be standing next to Elliot. She looked at him and his smile calmed her.

"I'll tell them." Elliot said.

"Tell us what?" Fin asked, with curiosity.

**By the way, this story is reaching its end, one more chapter and the epilogue. Please review, I haven't had a good week and some words would really lift me up. Please??**


	16. Reunion

**A/N: This is the last actual chapter, but I will make an epilogue. (Chapter 17) This chapter goes in memory of Michael Jackson, The King of Pop. RIP**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to, but I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Previous chapter_

"_What have you got to say?" Cragen asked. Olivia crossed the place, to be standing next to Elliot. She looked at him and his smile calmed her._

"_I'll tell them." Elliot said._

"_Tell us what?" Fin asked, with curiosity._

"Well, as you may or may not know, we're in love with each other." Elliot announced, as calmed as he could be, but even though he was fighting them, nerves were present.

Everyone suddenly shut up and stared at Elliot and Olivia, who were passing their eyes from Cragen to Alex, to Fin, to Munch, and so on.

"Don't worry, we knew that already. It was obvious, wasn't it?" George Huang asked, looking for approval to his statement.

"Yeah, yeah." Everyone answered at the same time, nodding.

"So... are you guys a couple already?" Alex asked, smiling from ear to ear, hitting with her elbow Olivia's left arm.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, "Yes."

"Congratulations! That's so good to hear!" Melinda said, taking a few steps to hug Olivia, and she whispered to her ear, "I knew it from the beginning."

"So did I." Fin said, he heard what Melinda whispered, "From the moment I got into this unit, I knew those two would end up together."

"So you're Mister Fortune-Teller now?" Munch told him, with sarcasm, then he turned to the happy couple. "I'm glad to hear the news."

"Thanks John. Thanks to all of you guys." Olivia said.

"I think I'm the only one who hasn't said a thing." Cragen said, everyone's smiles were erased from their faces as they waited for the Captain's verdict.

"And..." Elliot said.

"I think you already know that getting together is not the most... professional thing you could've done. But..."

"But what?" Olivia asked.

"But I also know that splitting you two up would be worse than letting you stay as partners. Am I right, Doc?" Cragen asked Huang, who just smiled and nodded.

"So what you meant was..." Alex started.

"Don't screw up this relationship, 'cause I know, or at least I can imagine, how hard has been for you to consummate it." Having this said, Donald Cragen headed to his office and closed the door behind him.

"I think it was his way to say 'Congratulations'," Melinda commented.

"Maybe..." Olivia replied, staring at the Captain sitting at his desk, reading some files.

"Don't worry about him right now, cheer up, we've gotta go celebrate!" Alex exclaimed. Olivia and Elliot smirked, eying their co-workers.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked, she knew a celebration could be a little awkward.

"Guys, we've been waiting for this to happen for 10 years... 10 YEARS!!" Munch shouted, as everyone else smiled, laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go have some fun. My place will be big enough." Melinda said, forgetting momentarily about her 15 year old daughter Sarah, who wasn't expecting the SVU squad bursting loudly into their house.

---------------WARNER RESIDENCE------------

"Mom! What the hell is this?!" Sarah asked, furious, right after her mom had led her to the kitchen, with all of the squad waiting in the living room.

"Watch your language, young lady. Listen, we're celebrating something really important, so just for one day I'm going to beg you to be a good girl and help me to attend my friends." Melinda told her, looking deeply at her daughter's eyes, placing her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood. I just broke up with my boyfriend!" Sarah complained and stepped back.

"Please, it's a..." Melinda processed what she had just heard. "Did you have a boyfriend?"

"I'll be in my room." Sarah announced, quite offended. Her mom sighed and went back to the living room.

"Something wrong?" Elliot asked, noticing Melinda's sad face.

"No, it's just my daughter Sarah, she's... uhh... not happy today." She answered, then shook her head, "but I'll take care of her later, now, you've gotta tell us everything."

"Everything about what?" Olivia asked, fearing...

"Of how you two decided to get together of course!" Alex exclaimed, then she hit with a spoon her glass, "Everybody shut up! Our happy couple is gonna tell us their story!"

The announcement was received with a wave of applause and cheers, as Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"You're blushing." He whispered.

"So are you... God, you're so cute." She replied, smiling, and was about to kiss him when she remembered there was a whole crowd paying attention to each one of their movements.

"Man, you shouldn't have stopped. We all wanted to see THAT!" Munch shouted.

"Yeah! We wanna see a KISS!" Fin exclaimed as all the people screamed in excitement, all the sexual tension between the detectives was about to consummate.

"That's right! We won't believe you're already together until we get some evidence." Alex said, smirking to his friends and pushing Olivia so she would get closer to Elliot. However, with the impulse, Liv almost fell off the chair she was sitting on. Elliot grabbed her by the arm just in time before she fell, accidentally getting their heads only 3 inches apart. He stared at her chocolate eyes, he wanted to kiss her so badly... He closed his eyes, so did she, slowly getting closer and closer and then...

The doorbell rang. There was a general "Oh no!" and a couple of curses were heard. George went to open it...

"Casey!" Olivia exclaimed right after she saw her friend standing outside.

"You guys thought I would miss this? No way." Casey replied, stepping inside the apartment.

"But how did you know?" Elliot asked, curious.

Casey smiled, "Thanks for the call, Alex."

All the faces turned toward the blond ADA, who just laughed. "It had to be done."

"Oh, by the way, Chester is stuck in traffic but he'll be here later." Casey said, checking her cell phone.

"You called Lake as well?" Fin asked Alex, surprised.

"Wish I had, but I don't even know who he is." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then who did?" Elliot questioned.

"That was me. Right after Alex told me, I texted him immediately." Casey answered.

"You guys are pretty close, huh?" Olivia asked.

"Well..." Mysterious, Casey showed her right hand, in which a shiny, big ring could be seen.

"Oh My God!" Olivia, Alex and Melinda shouted, as they ran to hug her.

"Congratulations!" They told her.

"Thanks guys."

Elliot cleared his throat to get attention. "Liv and I are going by the same way."

"Really?!?" Everyone asked, excited, to Olivia.

She nodded and walked toward Elliot, mumbled, "I love you." And she planted a kiss on his lips.

**A/N: I will post the epilogue soon... Right now I'm watching on TV Michael's funeral... I'm so sad :( **

**Please review... Please!**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: So, here it is... The last chapter... it's actually sad for me to end this story, I've enjoyed writing it... but let's save the big note for the end. Thanks for still being reading this! I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Elliot cleared his throat to get attention. "Liv and I are going by the same way."_

"_Really?!?" Everyone asked, excited, to Olivia._

_She nodded and walked toward Elliot, mumbled, "I love you." And she planted a kiss on his lips._

_**EPILOGUE. Two months later...**_

Elliot sat down in front of his desk, staring at his computer, sick of being such and old-fashioned person who couldn't understand the new technology.

"I'm tired. How the hell does eBay work?" He asked.

"I don't know, El, never bought something via Internet. What are you trying to do?" Olivia replied, standing up from her desk to stand next to her fiancé.

"Just checking some digital cameras. We need one." He answered, taking her hand on his.

"For what?"

"We don't have the kind of money to hire a photographer for our wedding, so I'm asking Lizzie to take the pictures. She loves photography." He commented.

"Oh, planning the wedding, huh? Well, we still have to make the guest list." Olivia told him, "You've been avoiding it." She added.

"No, it's just that... I don't know of I'm ready." He answered.

"Ready to marry me?" Olivia asked, fear rushing throughout her body.

"What?! No!! That's not what I meant Liv!" He hurried to hug her.

"Then, what was it?"

"I'm not ready to call again my friends and family and say I'm getting married again. I'm not embarrassed of you, ok? I'm embarrassed of myself." He answered, ending the hug and spotting the tears forming in Olivia's eyes. "Oh no, please don't cry."

"No, I'm sorry El, I can't help it. It's OK, we can make just a small celebration." Olivia suggested.

"That would make you happy?" He asked her, wiping with his thumb the tears off her face.

"Of course." She answered, and Elliot kissed her.

------------ ------------ ----------- ------ ---------- -------- --------

Later that night, at Olivia's apartment, at which Elliot had moved in after his divorce, both were sitting at their dinning room, with a bunch of paper sheets and pens.

"So? Who's attending?" Elliot asked.

"First of all, all the guys of the squad, and your kids." Olivia answered, writing it down.

"Should we count with Don's presence?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't miss his favorite's detectives wedding. Anyone else?"

"My mother likes you. I've told her about us already, add her to the list. You?"

"How about my brother Simon? We've been in touch lately, I want him to be there." She answered, she really wished to built a strong relationship with her only family member.

"Yeah, sure. Oh and Sister Pegg too, she's a good person." Elliot added, remembering the monk who had been a friend of them for a long time.

"Right... So, is it done?" Olivia asked.

"Yep. Let me read that." He took the list, in which you could read:

GUESTS FOR THE WEDDING

-Donald Cragen

-John Munch

-Fin Tutuola

-Melinda Warner

-George Huang

-Alex Cabot

-Casey Novak

-Chester Lake

-Maureen Stabler

-Kathleen Stabler

-Dickie Stabler

-Lizzie Stabler

-Eli Stabler

-Bernie (El's mom)

-Simon Marsden

-Sister Pegg

-People who come with anyone of the above (kids, siblings, boyfriends/girlfriends, spouses, etc.)

"Wow, sixteen people plus their companions." Elliot commented, looking at her beloved Olivia.

"Yeah... sixteen witnesses to the consummation of our struggled love story ." She replied, as gently touching his cheek with her hand.

"No, it's just the beginning for a different, full of love, life." He replied to her, placing his hand over hers and leaning to sweetly kiss her.

_THE END_

**A/N: So, yeah, it's finished now. The end of a big, long journey. Thank you to all of you, who read and reviewed till the end. And those who didn't review, thank you anyway. But I want to say thanks specially to two people:** NoLove-wo-EO **and **edge15684 **for reading and reviewing each chapter, with this and with my other story. Really, you keep me going. Thanks**

**I have a lot of story ideas buzzing around in my head, so stay tuned!**

**Please review this epilogue!!**

**Until next time,**

**~Karen**


End file.
